Everything in it's Right Place
by SegretarioDellaOfelia
Summary: "'Liv, I'm not him.' said Lincoln. 'I don't want you to be him,' she blurted out. 'I want you to be what he never got to be.'"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fringe. There's no way I can torture millions of viewers like they can.

**A/N: **I felt bad for the guy… So I wrote a fic about it. Sound familiar? Please review! Reviews will determine just how far I will take it!

Everything's in its Right Place

Lincoln moved closer to her, tenderly approaching her as he dropped the paperwork in his hands. He let the case file drop to the floor and scatter as he held both her arms, getting her to look him in the eye.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Liv." He whispered, leaning his head down close to hers. It painfully reminded her so much of her partner, the Lincoln she had fallen in love with; he was her partner, her best friend, her rock, and almost her lover.

She stood still, her tough exterior slowly melting away each passing moment since the agent told her the news. She couldn't look at him; he looked exactly like him, and it was almost too much for her to take.

"Liv, look at me."

She couldn't. Her body was shaking and she couldn't look at him right now. Not right now. She was too fragile, for once, to allow herself to think these things—this was not her Lincoln.

"Please, Liv. Please look at me." Lincoln begged her, tears streaming down his own face, provoking her own tears to finally fall from her eyes. She pinched her eyelids closed and turned away from Lincoln.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice shaking too. "I—"

Lincoln cut her off with a kiss to the cheek, a chaste, sweet promise that everything's going to be fine. But Liv turned to finally face him; her wet, hazel eyes searching Lincoln's bespectacled blue eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" she said, barely a whisper.

"It seems that the fates have played a cruel trick on both of us."

"What do you mean?" she breathed.

"My Olivia let me fall in love with her, but then cast me aside for Peter Bishop instead, and your Lincoln loved you, but was taken from you. …It seems that everything had to hurt us before we found ourselves in the right place."

Liv gently touched his cheek, making his eyes flutter shut, and leaned closer to return his gentle kiss.

"I'll wait… as long as you need to take," Lincoln began before being hushed by Liv's lips on his again.

"I think I've needed you all along," she whispered, kissing him lightly and bringing him closer. "Stay with me please?" she asked, her voice sounded small like a child's.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, & take credit for nothing.

A/N: Sorry, I can't help but keep quoting Alt-Lincoln's famous line from 03x16 _Bloodline! _It's always a relevant quote no matter the situation. And danger, smut scene ahead.

Everything in its Right Place cha. 2

After the team returned to Fringe Headquarters, Broyles demanded that Liv take the rest of the day off; no more working on cases until after the funeral, but it was moments like these that fueled Liv the most to work on cases. She was exhausted and emotionally drained, but she was still determined. As determined, she thought, as Agent Lincoln Lee from the other side was. The bespectacled man had helped them apprehend a suspect, and gave them considerable leads on the case. He just reminded Liv so much of her Lincoln though, and it nearly undid her when he wanted to stick around… afterwards. It was like Lincoln knew exactly what Liv needed before even she knew. It comforted her to know that she still had this small comfort with the same face left. But Liv wanted more; she was drowning without her best friend, her partner. She needed her rock there for her to lean on, but he was taken away from her… it's not like Liv rejects the idea of finding comfort from another man who was supposedly exactly the same as the former. She thought it strange; yet incredibly convenient for her to have her partner's alternate with her to help her through. She was lucky, and she knew it too.

Lincoln offered to drive her home from the Fringe building. Of course she accepted, even asked if he would stay a while with her, just so she wouldn't make any bad decisions like drink the entire the bottle of whiskey Frank left in her apartment after he moved out.

"I know I'm not him," Lincoln blurted out as soon as he turned the car engine off. "But I want to be… what he was for you."

Liv finally looked at him after not even one glance the entire car ride over here. She looked just as solid as she always did, but beneath the surface, she was contemplating his suggestion, wanting with every fiber of her body for it to come true.

"I don't want to replace him, because that would be wrong, especially since we… were practically the same person, but I… I'm,"

"What, Lincoln?"

"I'm drawn to you, like I'm sure he was." Lincoln said quickly, glad to finally get it out of him.

Liv blushed a little bit, her cheeks turning pink. She was flattered, of course, but it was almost too good to be true for Lincoln's alternate to be just as dedicated to her already, as her partner Lincoln had been. Almost from the moment they met her first day on the job, Lincoln had been like a magnet to her, helping her get through the job, their proximity always a little too close for normal co-workers to be.

Without a word, she got out of the car, Lincoln following her, all the way up to her apartment door.

Liv got her keys out, and paused, looking desperately at Lincoln, her eyes still a little watery from before.

He returned her gaze softly, completely at her disposal; he she even gestured that she wanted him to leave he would do so. But she didn't make any such gestures, only opening the door for them to enter. She dropped her bag on the nearest surface and saw Lincoln standing in the doorway, hesitant to enter. He looked as desperate as she did, like he could break if _both _Olivia Dunham's rejected him.

She held out her arm, her hand extended out to him expectantly.

Relieved, Lincoln reached for her hand, grasping it and holding her gaze as he slowly walked into the room next to her.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked, a fragile whisper, closing the door behind him. Lincoln loosened his tie and shrugged out of his coat, letting it fall where he stood, as he walked into Liv, kissing her and gently pushing her back against the nearby wall.

She held up her fingers to pause his lips, reflecting a look of mild caution. He was wound so tight, but the last thing Lincoln wanted to do was frighten her in such a state, but he knew she was drowning in the loss of her partner, and his presence surely didn't help as much as he thought it would.

But to Lincoln's surprise, Liv lowered her hand down a trail over his chin, neck, and chest, landing in between his strong pectorals. He stepped back, taking responsibility and realizing he stepped too far too soon, but Liv grabbed his shirt lightly, and let her hand drop down to take his hand again. Liv walked them back through her apartment towards her bathroom. Lincoln didn't know what to think until she turned around, he eyes wet again from the tears she couldn't hold back anymore.

"He spent so many nights here after Frank left me, and it still feels like he hasn't _left_ yet."

Lincoln paused. "Liv, I'm not him,"

"I don't want you to be him," she blurted out. "I want you to be what he never got to be." She lowered her head, hoping she wasn't blushing again, even though she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Which is…?" he whispered, closely and secretly.

Liv's eyelids fluttered up, her eyes dark heavy. Lincoln recognized this look from the other Olivia immediately, and his heart skipped a beat or two, and suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore. He raised his hand to caress her neck and pulled her in for a fiery kiss. Liv finally let go and kissed him back, not pretending anymore that he was the other Lincoln. She wanted him because of who he was, not for whom he looked like. She opened her mouth and let his tongue delve into hers, challenging her to open up to him. Liv gripped at the side of his shirt, holding on for dear life while she finally kissed the man of her dreams.

Lincoln's hands found her hips, holding her against him as her arms wound around his neck. Despite all of his suppressed desires finally coming to the surface, he decided it would be best to take it easy and slow, but when he realized what Liv was doing; unbuttoning his oxford shirt, he decided to surrender to what she wanted. She pushed his shirt over and down his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor too. Hungry to feel her skin, Lincoln kissed the side of her neck by her earlobe, and unzipped her jacket while Liv was making small noises and gasping every time he kissed harder. And just as he had imagined, her hair smelled delicious to him as he further knotted his fingers in her auburn locks.

"_Lincoln,"_ she gasped again, starting to lift her arms up for him to remove her shirt.

He eagerly obliged her, tearing the cotton long sleeved shirt off her body. Immediately Liv's hands lowered and lifted his undershirt off too, slyly feeling his hard muscles underneath.

She tried not to think of the other Lincoln, of how she would sometimes catch him shirtless in the locker room at Fringe Division and how shameless about it he would be, but the thoughts crept in anyway. Somehow Lincoln knew what she was thinking, and stopped mid-caress to look at her, to bring her back to the here and now. Realizing the awkwardness that'd just passed between them, Liv looked up woefully at Lincoln, apologizing without a word, another teardrop falling between them.

"We don't have to," Lincoln suggested, looking as wretched as he ever did when he had to watch the other Olivia dote on Peter. He hoped he would never have to see that again if it wasn't on anyone but himself from the woman he loved.

Liv shook her head in panic, her unspoken plea for forgiveness. Testing the waters again, she stepped closer to Lincoln, folding herself into his chest, and letting her hands fall down to his belt buckle.

In his mind, he knew they should wait since she couldn't get the other Lincoln out of her mind, but she'd worked the buckle open and was pulling his trousers down past his thighs. He was in a distressing state of moral decision-making peril; allow the woman he loved to continue manipulating his noble inhibitions, or force her to stop doing something that she might regret later.

"_Liv,"_ Lincoln barely managed to get out.

She stopped and looked at him sharply, her desperation was returning and it was like looking at another Liv. She bit her lip and reached behind her back, unsnapping her bra and tossing it to the couch before she crashed her lips to his again, unyielding to Lincoln's protests. She knew that her Lincoln was gone, but she had another chance with this Lincoln to get things right…even if he did come from another universe, he was still the same good-hearted man she once knew.

By now, Liv was starting to tremble again, remembering the moment Lincoln was shot. She didn't even know what happened before her instincts switched on and she went for the big gun. She was still worn out from it all, and she knew that tomorrow would be worse unless he saved her; unless Lincoln made her forget everything that had happened today.

Liv pulled away from the kiss, and decided it was now or never… or at least for a very long time. She gently removed Lincoln's glasses and put them on the nearest surface.

"Make me forget," she said.

Lincoln blinked at her, unsure of what she meant.

"Make me forget, Lincoln, or I will never be the same."

Slowly he bent lower and captured her lips again, deepening it with each passing moment. He broke the kiss just long enough to grab the backs of her thighs and hoist her up around his waist, returning to the kiss.

Deciding that the bedroom is not where he wants to do this, he takes her into the bathroom—with a perfectly heightened countertop to set Liv on.

Lincoln unlaced her boots, quickly removed her cargo pants and naughty little white panties before ridding his briefs and returning his undivided attention to Liv. She scooted forward on the cold countertop to wrap her legs around his waist again. Lincoln wasted no time in his mission to make Liv forget; guiding himself in, he gives a push. Liv nearly yells her surprise as he slowly starts to set a pace; after a while, and a little less pain later, she rolls her hips in time with him, making him moan with her as he sinks in deeper. Lincoln has one hand on her thigh and the other behind her back, holding her close while he makes her forget everything that makes her sad.

He's kissing the crook of her neck, anywhere he can get to as he keeps pushing into her. Liv lifts her legs up higher behind Lincoln's back, effectively trapping him while she feels her moment come closer and closer. She puts one hand behind her, almost down in the sink, as she steadies herself for the coming wave. She grips Lincoln's arm hard as she feels her walls shudder and release on him, and in that moment he begins to lose his long suppressed self-control and groans loudly as he too comes after a much needed release. They stay together for several moments before either of them moves. Liv's head is hanging back, her hair dangling in the sink, small beads of sweat glisten in between her breasts while Lincoln holds her head upright again, pulling in for a kiss. He kisses her as vigorously as he fucked her, tugging at her hair and pressing himself against her. She's still shaking a little bit, but this time for a completely different reason.

Still breathing heavily, Liv unlocks her legs from his waist and steps down off the cold, hard countertop, pressing kisses to his chest. She's glad he did it; otherwise she would've felt awkward and incomplete, especially around him.

"Will you stay?" she asked again, turning the water on for a shower.

"Of course," Lincoln exhaled, happily situated by Liv on the floor, "There's no where else for me to be."

In all honestly, there wasn't. This universe was more accepting of Lincoln than the one he came from. No, Lincoln wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, not when that redheaded girl had him wrapped around her finger.


End file.
